Once Arrancar, Now Vizard
by Rikkamaru
Summary: "I don't think Ggio is an Arrancar anymore, Yoruichi." "So you think Ggio transformed from an Arrancar to a Vizard?" "Exactly."
1. Cub

Warning: This is not a perspective or realistic story; this is without a doubt AU.

Possible pairing: GgioSoi

Don't own Bleach

Cub

* * *

Kisuke watched behind his trusty hat nervously as Yoruichi cuddled a small form close to her. "You do know," he began after a slight pause, "that we're supposed to kill the Arrancar, right?" Yoruichi turned at this question and gave the scientist a glare, making the woman feel better as her childhood friend cringed at the threat behind it.

"Kisuke, look at him, he's like a lion cub that's lost his pride. He's so sweet; I can't just leave him like this." Sighing, Kisuke obeyed the request and looked up into a smaller pair of gold eyes. The eyes were set on a pale feminine but still boyish face that was framed by raven black hair shortened all around except for the long braid that ran down his back.

He was dressed in an inverted shinigami outfit, and cradled in his hands was a saber-tooth skull. His gold eyes closed as the blonde man in front of him reached out and began to pet his hair, and after examining the boy's health, Kisuke began to speak again.

"I don't think Ggio is an Arrancar anymore, Yoruichi. I think when Soi Fon used her Shikai on him, his body somehow created an antigen to fight against the poison. So when Soi Fon hit him a second time, instead of killing him, Ggio was given an "injection" of shinigami captain reiatsu. This changed the balance from being Hollow-dominant to being shinigami-dominant." After he said this, Kisuke was subject to an older pair of gold eyes.

"So you think Ggio transformed from an Arrancar to a Vizard?"

"Exactly."

Silence surrounded the trio, before the previously silent Ggio spoke up. "What should I do, then? I can't go back to the others; even if that was a choice, there's no one to go back to." The once prideful Fraccion had nothing: no one to serve, no one to kill for, no one to die for. He felt like nothing.

He felt himself start slightly as the cat-woman lifted his eyes to meet hers. Gold clashed with gold as the two feline-like beings communicated silently. Finally, Yoruichi spoke. "Has anything changed in your new zanpakutou?" Ggio stared at her for a second before closing his eyes. He opened them a few seconds later, and answered steadily.

"My battle form has changed. I think I transform into a tiger, but I look slightly different. That's all I know, I'm sorry." Yoruichi quieted him with a soft "it's fine" and turned to look at Kisuke. The scientist looked at Yoruichi for a little longer before sighing, dropping his head and muttering something that sounded like, "You have to be the only cat that can pull off the puppy-eyed looked, Yoruichi," and looking up again.

"Fine, he can stay with the other Vizards, if they approve. Let's go." Standing straighter, Kisuke waited while Yoruichi transformed into her cat-form, when something odd happened. After seeing the feline woman transform, Ggio stared at her new form in shock for a little while before closing his eyes and concentrating. A few seconds later, the young Vizard disappeared in a familiar cloud of smoke. Once the cloud disappeared, a small yellow and black tabby kitten stood in Ggio's place. Kisuke sighed again. "Great, now there are two of them."

* * *

When I first wrote this, I was considering putting it as a chapter for Affection. I decided not to. I'm thinking about putting this as a series of one-shots, like Affection. When I saw Ggio for the first time, I thought he was adorable. I think you could technically write him as Soi Fon's brother, her lover, or her and Yoruichi's love-child (this is all based on his personality, his physical appearance, and his release forms).

Things are a little different in this fic; Vega and Soi Fon's fight happened a lot earlier in the timeline. That gives me more time to work with Vega. I first wrote it so that he was the last alive of his group, I guess I'll change it to where he was abandoned by the others. Also, in Affection, the other Vizards, without knowing, release their Hollows at night if Kisuke is around. Since Vega was an Arrancar first, he and his Hollow are perfectly fused together, so Vega's Hollow won't be fighting him for control.

Also, which is his first name; Ggio of Vega? Another question; how old do you think Ggio looks physically?

Please Review.

Ja ne!


	2. Welcome

By the way, I'm putting the Ggio-Soi Fon fight way earlier in the time line, so we're a little before Shinji meets Ichigo for the first time. No one knows what exactly Ggio was, so now Soul Society's a little tense and suspicious. The reason Kisuke, Yoruichi, Tessai, and the Vizards know what he is, is because like in the anime and manga, they seem to know everything that is happening around them.

Also, on bleachwiki, it says that during his resurreccion, Ggio is able to control his braid. I'm making so that he can control his braid in any form, and it also moves with his emotions like a cat's tail.

Another note I want to make; I see Ggio as one of those people who look older or younger depending on what clothes they wear. I kind of view Soi Fon the same way.

_This_ is the shinigami.

**_This _**is the zanpakutou.

**This **is the Hollow.

Don't own Bleach.

Welcome

* * *

Ggio couldn't help but feel some what anxious as he stood next to Kisuke in front of the cautious and searching eyes of the Vizards. Their leader, Hirako Shinji, stood the closest to the two outsiders. Brown eyes unblinking, Shinji stared into Ggio's molten gold eyes before looking at Kisuke.

"Let me get this straight; this kid was originally an Arrancar but he was turned into a Vizard after havin' a large amount of Shinigami reiastu put into him. Now he's got no one, and ya want us ta take him in ta both bolster our ranks and ta give him a new "family"." Shinji said all of this in a matter-of-fact tone; his bored drawled never changing as he looked at the inventor.

Trying to calm himself down, Ggio took Shinji's lack of attention on him to look himself over. He was dressed in a pair of black cargo shorts that stopped just below the knees, and a blue shirt with the kanji for 'tiger' in black just above his heart. Underneath his clothes, Ggio wore a white under shirt and black under shorts; Kisuke told him earlier that when he transforms into his cat form, he would be naked, but if he wears skin-tight clothes, he would continue to wear them when he transforms back (AN: I got the clothes idea from the book series The Animorphs, which I do not own).

Despite trying to stop himself, Ggio couldn't help but cock his head from side to side as he tried to get used to the change in weight the lack of his tiger skull created. Feeling a gust of wind brush by him, Ggio looked up and jumped back as the blonde girl from the Vizard's group appeared two inches in front of him. Startled Ggio felt his braid whip out behind him and the rest of his hair bristle.

Turning away from the now chuckling Vizards with an embarrassed blush, Ggio softly touched the necklace Yoruichi had given him. It was a simple tiger eye stone, cut in the shape of an egg. It was both a gift based on his zanpakutou's name and a hope for him to continue to improve. Tiger eye was believed by some to give the wearer a stronger resolve and sharper mind. There was also a personal reason he liked the stone: it felt like Tigre Estoque had put a part of himself in the stone, and by touching it, Ggio felt comforted by his zanpakutou without having to touch it, which could have been perceived as a threat to the Vizards.

_What if they reject me?_ Ggio asked this to his zanpakutou.

_**If they are foolish enough to do such a thing, I will always be with you. I am you and you are I, and we are one now and forever.**_

** Don't forget about me, Tiger. I ain't gonna leave Ggio alone with these idiots. I am a part of him as much as you are, and I'd never abandon or turn against the only person who will ever understand me.** Ggio smiled slightly as his now-separated hollow-self announced his devotion. Unlike any of the Vizards, Ggio and his hollow actually cared for one another, and Ggio always let his hollow see everything going on around him.

_Nor would I ever abandon either of you, Saber, Tigre._ Ggio responded honestly and smiled as he felt both inner parts of him recede contently to the back of his mind again.

Looking up, Ggio's eyes met Kisuke, who had turned toward him at some point. The scientist grinned at him and spoke. "You back from la la land yet." Ggio blushed again but nodded. "Excellent! So then," at this part, Kisuke turned toward Shinji again, "what do you say? Can he stay?" Shinji turned to the others, and after a few minutes of silence (during which time Ggio occupied himself by playing with his braid and having staring contests with the wall), he looked back at the two outsiders and said, "Yeah, he can stay."

While Ggio bowed slightly and thanked them, Kisuke was a bit blunter: "YAY! Ggio's gonna make some new friends!"

As Kisuke turned to leave, he seemed to remember something and looked at Ggio. "By the way, Ggio-kun, I registered you for school. You will now be attending Karakura High School." After saying this, the scientist flash stepped away, leaving the warehouse in relative silence…..

"WHAT?"

…sorta.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Soul Society…..

* * *

"Captain Soi Fon, I want you to go to the human world before the others and check for any disturbances in Karakura Town. You will be attending Karakura High School as a cover-up. The others will be notified of your presence before they leave for the human world. Do not fail." At the last statement from the soutaichou, the captain of assassins looked at him and nodded.

"Hai."

* * *

I know Ggio appears a little OOC, but I think after being abandoned, anyone would have a bit of a personality change. There's also the fact that I don't think I could accurately write a person who is naturally boastful.

I have a new question: what grade is Ichigo in?

I also have a riddle that you can try to answer in the review: What do people question they have when they have it, and deny lacking when they don't have it? I'll give the answer in the next chapter. Please review.

Ja ne!


	3. Interlude: Rules

This is more of a side-story, on how Ggio started to get along with the other Vizards.

Don't own Bleach.

Rules

* * *

Ggio sighed, looking upside down at the warehouse as he rolled over onto his back, making sure not to fall off of the crate he claimed as his perch. His braid flicked like a slow metronome, showing their master's boredom as easily as his eyes did. Things had been a little tense with the other Vizards, but they had eventually warmed up to the newest lion in the pride.

Surprisingly to everyone but the newest Vizard, the females of the group were the first to warm up to him. Ggio of course knew why they had; it was because he wasn't stupid. When he was in Hueco Mundo and got tired of talking to the rest of Barragan's fraccion, he didn't have to be a genius to realize that the other fraccion closest to his master's room were all _female_.

With this in mind, Ggio began to learn the rules that make up the females' mind set. He understood better than the other males that, if these rules weren't followed, they would attack you. Some of these rules were: not to disturb them between 9:30 PM to 6:30 AM (8:00 AM for weekends); if they wear something new, complement them (they like if you mention it brings out their eyes); knock before entering all rooms occupied by a female (he learned this one from seeing how the other males were attacked from not doing so); etc.

Because he obeyed and remembered all of these rules, he was favored in Hueco Mundo as being "the only male in this damn place with any manners", and was welcomed into rooms with happy smiles from all of the girls as he greeted each with a bow and a polite "hello" (Rule Number 9: Rank doesn't matter; if they're female, greet them politely. If you are rude, you will be punched. This rule was later edited to only be in affect when conversing with allies. Be as rude as you want to enemies).

This is why, at 7 in the morning, Ggio greeted the girls politely, the boys a little less, then went into a crate he cushioned with blankets, curled up, and read a book (Lord of the Flies; it was so amusing how humans fight with their instinct to live when trapped on an island). When a shadow appeared in front of his crate (it was open only on the side, so he could easily look out if he needed to). When the person turned out to be Mashiro, he closed his book and looked at her (Rule Number 10: If a female wants to speak with you, give her your full attention. Don't be an asshole).

"Hello, Mashiro-san. Is there something you need?" he asked as politely as he could (Rule Number 11: Always ask if a female needs your assistance, it's courteous). Mashiro stared at him a little longer before bending down closer to him.

"Why are you so nice?" She seemed very suspicious. It somewhat saddens Ggio that the female is suspicious of someone being polite.

"I am sorry if this bothers you. I've learned that girls like people to be polite, and are less likely to attack you if you are nice to them." Ggio barely had this sentence out of his mouth before he was attacked by a suddenly affectionate green-haired girl. Blushing at the hug he was being given, Ggio struggled to get out of the girl's hold, blushing harder at the girl's "YOU'RE SO CUTE", but not daring to touch her (Rule Number 1: NO TOUCHY!).

Ggio sighed slightly; why were the cute girls scary (the girl that had accidentally turned him into a Vizard had been really scary, now that he thought about it, and she had been without a doubt really cute).

* * *

I wrote this chapter for a little humor, and so I could show you how Ggio survived in Hueco Mundo.

Only one person tried to answer the riddle, and they were really close, so congratulations, ElementistMagicAkua! You win! The answer was sanity.

Please review.

Ja ne!


	4. Meeting

I don't own Bleach.

Meeting

* * *

"Ya don't need to be so nervous, ya know." Ggio decidedly ignored the voice behind him as he stared at his reflection, his hands toying with the collar of his uniform. Ggio was being sent with Shinji to Karakura High School as a sophomore to try and recruit Ichigo. Actually, it was more like Shinji was recruiting, and Ggio was getting a human education. Oh well, it was better than spending the day staring at the sky wondering if it would fall on him if he stared long enough.

Ggio finally stopped his musings and looked behind him. "Kindly shut up, Shinji." The blonde in response shrugged and reached out, ruffling the tiger's hair.

"Aw, you'll be fine, Tiger." With that last statement, the two left the warehouse and began walking to their new school.

When they finally got there, they were introduced to the class with another new student, named Soi Fon. Throughout the entire class, Ggio kept glancing at Soi Fon, remembering her from the fight. It seemed she didn't remember him, though. Despite his best efforts, Ggio wasn't able to hide the slight hurt that caused. The class had taken well to Ggio, not even Soi Fon seem to think him suspicious. On the other hand, Shinji was labeled as "slightly creepy" and was the main target of Soi Fon's cautious looks.

Sucked to be Shinji.

At the end of the day, as everyone was leaving, Soi Fon accidentally dropped her books in the hallway. Ggio, who saw the incident while leaving, felt the rules beat into his head flare to life. Sighing in frustration – 'I'm starting to feel like a trained dog' – Ggio approached the girl and helped her gather her books. Shinji had already decided to leave and confront Ichigo, so he wasn't in any hurry.

"Thanks." Soi Fon said curtly, and Ggio smiled back.

"It's no bother. I don't mind helping such a cute girl." He said the last part with a wink, and Soi Fon blushed slightly before regaining her composure and glaring at him without any heat. Ggio ignored the look and held out his hand.

"I don't think we've met formally; my name is Ggio Vega." Soi Fon bowed her head slightly and clasped his hand in greeting.

"Soi Fon." Ggio smiled at her response and raised her hand, kissing the back of it quickly before lowering it again. Soi Fon blushed again and ripped her hand out of his hold. Ggio again ignored her glare and bowed formally before turning to leave.

"It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Soi Fon-san." And with that, he was gone from sight.

Outside, Ggio continued to smile at the warm feeling that had made itself known in his chest, and murmured, "A pleasure indeed."

* * *

As a note, the Vizards nicknamed Ggio 'Tiger' and 'Cub', and Saber calls Tigre 'Tiger' as a joke. Both the Hollow and zanpakutou will call Ggio 'Cub' as a term of endearment.

I'm sorry this is kinda late, I wanted to see if I could think of anything else to add. Incidentally, this is so short because I _couldn't _think of anything else to add.

Please review.

Ja ne!


End file.
